They're Under His Thumb
by Lightningstar101
Summary: The titans battle a new villan that can mind control people. But after their encounter with the villan, three of the titans start acting weird, leaving only two to find out what happened to them. But what will happen to the the Titans and what will this new villan do next? BBXRae
1. The Almost Perfect Morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

"Ha! I finally beat you!" Beast Boy yelled after his race car crossed the finish line, shortly followed by Cyborg's. Cyborg glared at the screen when he realized Beast Boy was right. Beast Boy was the first one awake, shortly followed by Cyborg. The two decided to have a morning race to 'wake up' faster. The door to the Common's Room opened and Starfire floated out.

"Morning of goodness friends!" Starfire greeted as she entered the room.

"Morning Star." Cyborg and Beast Boy said at the same time. Starfire floated over to the couch and watched Cyborg and Beast Boy play another round on their game. The door opened again and Raven walked into the kitchen and made some of her tea. The minute Raven sat down, Robin came out and sat down on the couch. Beast Boy and Cyborg were too deep in their game to notice Robin and Raven entering the room. Starfire waved when they entered, but she didn't say anthing.

"So now that everyone's up, I'll make some breakfast!" Cyborg said after he beat Beast Boy on their game. Cyborg and Beast Boy jumped up and ran to the kitchen. The only reason Beast Boy went to the kitchen too was so he could make himself some tofu.

The Titans had a nice breakfast of eggs, toast, and bacon, while Beast Boy had some tofu bacon.

"Nice cooking Cyborg." Robin commented as he finished. All of the Titans finished their food, and were starting their everyday activaties. Then the alarm went off. Robin jumped to the Titans Computer and searched for where the trouble was, and zoned in on the cordinates. The Titans headed out to downtown. When they got there, a black cloaked figure stood in the middle of the street. He would look at someone, and they would stop in their tracks and attack someone. He raised his hand and cars, bikes, and street lights would float off of the ground and he would throw them at buildings. If he saw an ATM, he would simply raise his hand and money would shoot out of the ATM and go under his cloak.

"You should hope you have enough money from those ATM's to repair all of this!" Robin yelled. The cloaked man looked at Robin and laughed.  
"The Teen Titans! This is a real treat. Look, I suggest you back down or you'll regret it." he said.

"Look, we can do this the hard way, or the easy way. Your choice." Robin challenged. The villan looked thoughtful for a momment and finally said something.

"I'd hate to dissapoint you, so I will choose the hard way." the villan decided.

"Typical." Raven muttered under her breath.

The villan pointed at Robin, and the people he mind controlled imediatly pounced at Robin. Robin was unprepared, and was pinned down by the townpeople easily. Cyborg mangaged to get them off, only to have them turn on him and ram him and Robin into a wall. Starfire shot starbolts at the people, but some just turned and tried to pull her out of the air. The villan was walking very calmly over to where Starfire fought to stay in the air and pointed at her, mubbled something under his breath, and the people stopped attacking her. They even allowed her into their little group, and Starfire shot a starbolt at Cyborg. She was under mind control!

"Starfire, what are you doing?" Cyborg yelled. Starfire ignored him and continued to attack. The people attacking Cyborg stopped and let Starfire have him alone. Beast Boy turned into a ram and ran at some of the people with his head pointing at them. When he hit them, some went flying into the air, others getting knocked down. Raven was busy trying to distract the villan, but it didn't go to well. The villan moved his hand at her like he was throwing a rock. A few seconds after he did this gesture, a invisable force hit Raven, making her fling out of the air and crash into a brick wall. Beast Boy turned into a t-rex and attempted to smack the villan with his tail. The enemy jumped high into the air, and when Beast Boy's tail was under him, he stomped down on the tail. Beast Boy help back a scream, but turned into a cheetah and ran to where the villan could not get him. Beast Boy felt slightly ashamed for this action, but it couldn't be helped. Robin finally managed to get free and helped Cyborg defend himself from the on-going starbolts Starfire kept shooting. Raven got back up and saw Beast Boy was a cheetah with a bleeding tail. Raven started walking over to heal Beast Boy, but was stopped half-way by a starbolt. Raven saw Starfire flying over and preparing to launch more starbolts. Raven saw Starfire get mind controled and could scense she was under control, but two more mind controled subjects followed her by foot. Starfire must have been a decoy to get Robin and Cyborg mind controled. In the corner of her eye, Raven saw the villan preparing to mind control Beast Boy and her. 'In one move..' Raven thought. 'Maybe if I can put force-field up, it will block his power from reaching Beast Boy and I...' Without thinking, Raven ran over to Beast Boy and made a force-field. Raven hoped she'd made it on time, but she knew she did when a force slamed against the black sheild. But the force was so hard, it knocked Raven and Beast Boy out.

**Ah.. new fanfiction. This is a major improvment over my last fanfictions. Anyway, tell me what you guys think!**

**(Flames accepted, I need to get better.)**


	2. Aftershock

"Raven, can you hear me?" Robin's worried and startled voice woke Raven up.

"Thanks for saving my butt back there." Beast Boy said after Raven opened her eyes. She sat up and tried to remember what had just happened. Then it all came back to her. Raven protected Beast Boy and herself from the villans full-scale mind control power, and it worked. It must have lifted Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire's mind control too, for Raven could not sense anything controlling their minds. 'Good, now we can track this guy down.' Raven thought. When Raven got up, something caught her eye. Cyborg's eyes where glowing a little green. So were Robin's and Starfire's! Raven sneaked a peek at Beast Boy's eyes to see if they were too, but to Raven's relief, they were normal.

The minute Raven stepped foot in Titans Tower, she went to her room. After all of this, she needed to meditate. "Azarath mentrion zinthos..."

It had been a week after the battle with the villan, whose name was Thief of Breath. The Titans except for Raven and Beast Boy seemed to have forgotten about the villan, and Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg seemed to ignore Raven and Beast Boy too. If anything, they acted like they wern't there. That left Beast Boy asking Raven 24/7 if she wanted to hang out, and Raven saying no everytime. Cyborg never played video games with Beast Boy anymore, Starfire never asked Raven to go to "the mall of shopping" anymore, and whenever they were fighting an enemy, Robin never let Raven or Beast Boy do anything. That made all of the Titans look down on them more. Finally, one day, while the Titans were in battle with Doctor Light, Beast Boy and Raven got a chance to fight. While all of the Titans were down for the momment, Beast Boy turned into a T-rex. Doctor Light had his back turned, and he was too busy ranting about his victory that he didn't notice the green T-rex coming until it was too late. Beast Boy ramed him into a wall, and Raven found her time to strike.

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!" Raven said her normal power strengthening words, and a black aura spred around the wall Doctor Light was lying against. Raven sent it flying into the air and crashed it down into the ground. Raven was thinking so fast, she didn't notice she almost hit Starfire. Luckly, the fragment of brick wall didn't hit Starfire, but Robin saw the whole thing. He looked up and glared at her, his eyes still glowing that same shade of green. A shiver went up her spine. She felt wary of the glowing in their eyes, but Raven couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. Doctor Light weakly crawled out from the brick wall piece and calasped in front of Robin.

"Please, just take me to jail now..." Doctor Light mumbled. Robin nodded, and dragged him out into the open where the cops were getting hand cuffs ready for him. As Doctor Light was being driven away, Robin turned around lightning fast to Raven and Beast Boy.

"You almost smashed Starfire!" Robin yelled while pointing at Raven. He lowed his hand, and turned to Beast Boy. "And you, you gave Raven the chance to put us in danger!"

"Robin, what are you-"

"No! I won't listen to what you have to say. You almost killed us!" Robin interupted Raven. Suddenly the green in Robin's eyes got darker and easyer to see. This made Raven's heart skip a beat. It happened so fast. Clearly this wasn't Robin's doing. But Raven couldn't sense any mind control. Raven got pushed out of her thoughts went she heard Beast Boy's voice whisper something into her ear.

"Dude, what's up with him? If it wasn't for us, he **would **be dead!" Raven slightly nodded in agreement. Beast Boy was right. If Beast Boy and herself haden't stepped up there, they could be dead right now. Robin was yelling at Beast Boy at the momment, and Raven saw the confusian and guilt in his eyes. Finally the green in his eyes took over, and the impossible happened.

"I can't believe you two almost made us fail this battle. Not to mention, you don't help in any other fight's or missions either! I've had enough of it, get out of here!" Robin finished. Raven couldn't believe her ears. Did he really just ban them from Jump City? Robin got out his bo-staff, and threatened to attack them. Raven grabbed Beast Boy's arm and flew into the air and away from the city. Raven wouldn't take any chances that Beast Boy might have done something stuipid back there. But this was it, they were no longer Teen Titans.

**Suprising ending to the chapter huh? What will happen to Raven and Beast Boy now? And what's with the green eyes? All will be clear soon. Anyway, review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Is it Theif of Breath?

Half-way through out the flight Beast Boy let go of Raven's hand and turned into a eagle. Beast Boy wouldn't shut up about how unfair and unlike Robin this was. Raven didn't really listen to most of his rant, she was too busy trying to find out where they could stay. It had been about an hour, and they stopped to rest at a little pond. Raven didn't see any sign of other people, so she figured it was safe. But a thought struck her. 'What if Thief of Breath still has them under his control, but made it so I couldn't sense it?' It seemed like the only explanation. But Raven still couldn't tell what the green eyes were for. Raven looked up and saw Beast Boy twidling with his thumb, but Raven knew it was his new way of taking out anger. Especialy since you could see anger spark in his emerald eyes. Finally Beast Boy broke the silence.

"So, I think I figured out what these green eyes are popping up for." Beast Boy said slowly, like he was trying to stop himself from talking. Raven didn't blame him. After all, he did bother her 24/7. Now it must be awkward. "Maybe it means they're still under that dudes mind control thing." Finaly Raven put the peices together. They were under a control she could not sense, but the Theif of Breath left one little flaw. The eyes.

"Of course! That must be it!" Raven burst out. She felt like shuting up becuase it was pretty loud. Beast Boy looked at her with surprise at her outburst.

"Ok, so I guess we agree on that." Beast Boy concluded and looked away. "Maybe we should try to find this dudes lair." Beast Boy said after looking at Raven again and made his eyes flash with his mood, that some how became playful. Typical Beast Boy. They then heard something behind a bush. It wasn't moving, but someone said something behind it. Raven tensed up, and she saw Beast Boy get tense too.

"I see you've been putting the pieces together."

"Who are you?" Raven challenged. The person behind the bush came out to reveal Theif of Breath.

"I'm Sulrong. The one who stole your friends and made them my puppets."

"But.. your name was..." Beast Boy stummbled on every word that came out of his mouth.

"Theif of Breath? I made that up as a decoy so you couldn't find me that easily. Fooled you." Sulrong said and made a loud chuckle.

"Haha. Very funny. Give our friends back. Now." Raven threaten. Sulrong looked amused at her bravery, like she was a knight and he was a dragon. A horrible grin spread across his face.

"And what will you do if I don't?" Sulrong challenged, but never let Raven answer. He made a light blue ball in his hand, crushed it, sending tiny little blue slithers floating everywhere, and disappeared.

"Danggit!" Beast Boy yelled frusterated. "That must have been how he got out last time! ARG!" Beast Boy screamed.

"Beast Boy, calm down! We can still find him!" Raven said calmingly. She put her hand on his shoulder. Being near Sulrong did weird things to you, Beast Boy's never been like this before. Whatever Sulrong was playing at, he wouldn't win. Not with the Titans against him.


	4. First Night

Beastboy turned into a beagle and tried to track down Sulrong, and Raven was using her powers to try and sense Sulrong, but neither had any luck. When one lost hope the other would reasure him/her. They needed eachother to find Sulrong, and if one left, the other would fall. Raven one day, felt a little weird about something. She senced something near by, something threatening. Three people that seemed... fimiliar. _'Wait a minute..'_ Raven thought. _'The only three people that would be threatening and seem fimiliar are... oh great.'_ Almost on que, the two former Titans were ambushed by... who'd have guessed. Sulrong's new slaves, their former friends.

Their eyes as green as ever, wepons ready to blow, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg had mind control all over them. Cybrog was the first to break the ice and shot a sonic blast at Beastboy, knocking him into a near by rock. Raven looked at the green boy and felt rage fill into her.

"You're going to wish you haden't done that!" Raven yelled at the cybernetic man and used her powers to form a raven and made the raven consume Cyborg and spit him out. _'Tin man's gone.'_ Raven thought. Robin used his bo-staff and charged at Raven, Starfire preparing a starbolt. Both seemed to be mentaly connected and shot at the same time. Raven made a sheild, but was surprised when Robin and Starfire's attack combined made it shatter like glass. Raven stared in disbeliefe as another starbolt was aimed at her face. In a flash, Raven was shoved and on the groud by a green wolf. Raven knew it was Beastboy, the green gave it away. She heard Beastboy make a painful whimper and saw that his rear legs got hit by the starbolt. Beastboy still got up, but he felt tons of pain in his legs. He dreaded to look, so he did. Raven knew that Sulrong had sent his slaves to kill Beastboy and her, but she wouldn't allow it. She wouldn't kill them, but Raven intended to send a message. Raven made her black aura form a fist and smacked Starfire and Robin into trees. Raven heard something behind her and turned to see Cyborg had recovered from being bird food, and lifted his sonic cannon at Raven once again. Raven was about to use her powers but stopped when Beastboy jumped in front of her and turned into a raptor and ran towards Cyborg and atempted to bite his cannon. He missed because of his weak legs, but still wacked him upside the face with his tail, making the cybernetic man fall over... again. Raven looked at their eyes and saw some sort of flash in them. The three teens all got up at once, and ran off into the woods.

Raven smirked in victory but stopped when Beastboy fell to the ground with a thump. Raven ran over as fast as she could and helped Beastboy up and let him lean on her.

"C-curse.. Surong..." Raven heard Beastboy whimper.

"Shh.. you'll be fine." Raven soothed. She never thought she'd feel pity for Beastboy, but here she was, helping him get to safety while he was injured. _'But where can we stay?'_ Raven thought.

Raven had managed to find an abandoned cave and made a little camp in there. She found some soft leaves and put Beastboy down by on them. Raven had never gotten a chance to heal Beastboy on their trip, so now would be a good time. Raven bent down by Beastboy.

"W-what's up?" Beastboy asked, his voice shaking.

"I told you I would heal you, didn't I?" Raven said. She put her hands over the wounds and she healed it the best her skills could do.

"That's as good as I can do for now. Give it time, and I'll try again." Raven said.

"Ya, thanks. It doesn't hurt anymore." Beastboy replied, looking at Raven with his normal smile. "So, what are we gonna do? Sulrong keeps sending distractions, and it's getting anoying!"

"I don't know, Beastboy, but we will find Sulrong and take him down." Raven said and yawned. "Well, here goes to living in a cave that may or may not be abandoned." Raven said and crawled onto her own little leaf pile.

"G'night." Beastboy said and turned away from Raven.

"Ya, night." Raven said and closed her eyes.

**Woot, new chapter! Sorry about the delay, I just haven't been all heads in typing this week.. or the last weeks, to be honest. But I plan to keep working on my stories and hopefully complete some soon. Anyway, reveiw and tell me how i'm doing!**


	5. Slap the sense in them!

Raven and Beastboy worked hard the next day. They figured that the cave they found would make for a good place to stay. It was confirmed that the only other thing living in the same cave as them were spiders, which Beastboy said could be their "Room mates". Raven rolled her eyes at that and mumbled "Idiot" under her breath. She then let a little chuckle leave her and went back to getting the cave more home like for them. They got a fire going, so they could stay warm for once. Leaves don't keep warmth, and they learned the hard way.

"EEEEEKKK!" Beastboy yelled when he was in the woods getting sticks for the fire. Raven's head shot up imediatly and flew to where Beastboy had screamed. She saw Beastboy running in a wolf form, and being chased by a pack of wolves. "RUN THEY HAVE THE EYES!" Beastboy yelled when he passed her._ 'Eyes? Wait, don't tell me it's what I think he means...' _Raven thought before following Beastboy. Raven heard a wolf bite right behind her and took a little peek at what Beastboy men't and.. ya it's what Raven thought.

As Raven suspected, they had green glowing eyes. Did that mean Sulrong could control animals too? Well, stuff was about to get serious then. Raven elbowed a wolf in his nose when he almost bite Raven's arm, and would have succeed if Raven didn't elbow him. She heard the whimper and felt bad, but remembered it was trying to kill her at the momment. Another wolf got smart and jumped clear over Raven's head and landed in front of her, showing it's yellow teeth. The surprising jump forced Raven to stop, letting the other wolves catch up. One pounced on Raven's shoulder, pushing her down on her side, and another on her back. Raven had to ignore the snaping and pain the mid controled wolves made, but that's easier said then done. When Raven managed to concentrait, she mumbled under her breath, three words we all know well. (A/N: Seriously, it's been said over 60 times.) "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" In a big black blast, the wolves were shot up in the air, some getting lucky and landing in bushes or in soft mud, others not so lucky and... ok nevermind lets not go there. The green in the wolves eyes faded and the wolves got on their paws, turned away from Raven, and fled. _'Wait.. they're cured?'_

Raven got back to the cave, surprised to see Beastboy wasn't there, and tended to the bites and slashes she had on her. Once she was done, after an hour, Beastboy still didn't come back. Now Raven was just worried, this wasn't like him. Unless he was lost, Beastboy wouldn't be gone this long. Raven slowly exited the cave and wen't on a search for the green moron.

Around sunset Raven didn't see a sign of Beastboy anywhere, until now. She saw green flash through the bushes. Raven looked at where the green flash last was and found tiger paw prints in the soft ground.

"Ok Beastboy, you got me, haha." Raven said. "Just get over here, lets go back to the cave." There was no response. Raven turned and saw green glowing eyes looking from behind more bushes, and a green tiger came out. It was obviously Beastboy, but the eyes shook Raven. This didn't mean he was taken by Sulrong now, did it? Beastboy hissed at Raven, and lunged.

Raven stared, unsure of what to do. The she realized, the wolves had been hit so hard it knocked Sulrong's mind control right out of them. Raven dodged the green feline with a side-step. Beastboy turned to Raven and prepared to pounce again, but was interupted. Raven stepped up and back handed Beastboy right in the face. The green didn't leave his eyes, so Raven slapped the other side of his face. They didn't turn back yet, so she slapped again. Then again, and again, and again, and a-wait. He's back now. Beastboy looked at Raven with his normal emerald eyes. After a few seconds of silence, Beastboy whispered "Ow.." If Beastboy could see what people thought of him, he'd see something like "Raven disaproves -100 because you can't handle a few slaps and backhands."

Raven explained to Beastboy about hitting Sulrong's control out of them when they reached the cave again.

"Huh, interesting... I guess you really have to SMACK the sense into them, eh?" Beastboy made the joke and laughed so hard Raven wouldn't be surprise if all of the world could hear him. Raven sighed and shoved Beastboy out of the rock he was sitting on. "HAHAHAHAHAH- Raven what are you- AHH!" Raven chuckled at the green boy as he got up and flicked an old leaf off his head and knew this would be one adventure that would not be forgoten.

**Woohoo, new chapter! Dear Starclan it's like 12 in the morning WHY WON'T I SLEEP?! (I'm so tired)**


	6. Talon Point

A week had passed of Raven and Beastboy making the cave more like home. Nothing weird happened, except for one small thing: Sulrong haden't made a move towards the two ever since the whole Beastboy thing. This gave them time to learn about the forest they lived in. With a pencil and some paper Beastboy found shoved in his pocket, they made a little map so they wouldn't get lost. On this particular day, they found some interesting land forms.

"Hey Raven! Look at this!" Beastboy called. Raven walked over and looked at the small mountain he was pointing at. "Is it just me, or does it look like a talon?" Beastboy asked.

"A little, ya."

"Should we explore it?"

"I don't see why not, but we can't take too long. We can still get lost here."

"Fine. One hour?"

"Fine." Raven finished. As the two got closer to what Beastboy kept calling "Talon Point", it looked nothing like a talon.

"Weird.." Beastboy mumbled under his breath. When they could see the base of Talon Point, they saw that one side was covered with a lake being supplied by a small little waterfall in Talon Point's side that led inside somewhere. A few mice ran about in the grass that tickled their ankles. Very few trees dotted the area, and in each tree, a family of birds nested. Beastboy looked up and saw the top of Talon Point, which curved and gave out the talon look. Hills were common around Talon Point's base.

"This is the weirdest mountain I've ever seen." Beastboy said. "Hey! There's an entrance over there." he said, pointing at a small hole in the front of Talon Point. Raven pulled out the map and marked Talon Point on it.

"Lets see what this place has, then." Raven said. Beastboy looked ready to burst with excitment, and ran inside. Raven followed him shortly.

Inside Talon Point, it was similar to outside. Raven and Beastboy expected a small little cave, but it seemed like Talon Point was hollow because of how roomy it was. Rocks, little to big, dotted the area, and a small, thin river seemed to use the place to connect to the lake outside. On most of the rocks, vines and ivy grew to the roof of the cave. Near the plants, a small group of three or four bats hung upside down, clearly sleeping.

"Can we move here?" Beastboy looked up at Raven, begging with his eyes.

"I don't think so. I have a feeling that we're not alone in here."

"No duh. Bats are here too." Beastboy said and looked at the bats that were now gone.

"The green lad's right, Raven." a fimiliar voice said, and they both turned to see Sulrong blocking the exit. "But more than bats live in here. Look in the stream. Small fish are in there." There were indeed fish.

"What do you want from us now?" Beastboy looked Sulrong dead in the eyes. Well, as best he could, for Sulrong wore a black mask that had eyes holes covered by something they couldn't see. His black leather suit made it hard to see him while he walked along the darker side of the cave.

"Oh, nothing. Anything you own I can steal. Even your freedom, like I did with your little friends." Sulrong answered, while looking at his gloves. He put his hand down and looked at them. "Surrender, or I will kill you."

**Ya, I know, short and lame chapter. Fun fact for those who read this: Talon Point is a real mountain I found in Minecraft. I described how it really looked on the outside, but the cave I made up. So ya, have fun imagining that for an hour. (I still have the save with Talon Point and explore it every now and then!)**


	7. Surrender or Die?

The choice Sulrong had gave them surprised them. Raven and Beastboy didn't know what to do, and they couldn't run away because Sulrong blocked the exit.

"Well, former Titans? What will it be? Will you surrender yourselves or kill yourselves. In the long run, it doesn't matter what you go with, you'll still die." Sulrong pointed out.

"Beastboy, I have an idea. But it's kinda risky." Raven whispered in Beastboy's pointy green ear.

"Ok, I'm open to any ideas! I don't care what they are, just so long as we don't die!"

"Alright, I'll tell you." Raven whispered the rest in Beastboy's ear and he listened to every word of it.

"Ok, you wern't lieing about the risky part. But I'm up for it, so lets do it." Beastboy agreed.

"Ok Sulrong, you got us. We don't have a way to survive today. Just walk up here and kill us." Beastboy said walking in front of Raven.

"Come over there? No, you guys have a trap set up. I won't fall for it."

"Aurg, he figured us out! Now what?" Beasboy looked at Raven with worried eyes.

"We let him cast a spell that kills us. That's what."

"Are you serious!? You're going to give up now? Of all times, now!?"

"Yes, of all times, now! We don't have a choice!" Raven and Beastboy broke into an argument. Sulrong found this the perfect opertunity to shot some lightning at them and begone. He prepared the spell, got ready to shoot, and bam!

Raven saw the lightning coming at them and qued at Beastboy.

"Now!" Raven yelled. Raven levitated a water sheild around them and watched the lightningbolt's energy shoot right back at Sulrong. As planned, Sulrong had a momment of vulnerability.

"Now Beastboy!" Raven yelled, and Beastboy turned into a triceritops and rammed into Sulrong's side, causing him to fling like a bowling pin. Beastboy turned back into a human and he and Raven ran out of the cave. The momment they exited, Raven levitated rocks in front of the entrance, blocking Sulrong from getting out.

"That was the best plan you've ever came up with!" Beastboy cheered.

"Ya, I guess it was! And that was a greatly acted argument we had there." Raven said as they turned to head to their cave, leaving Talon Point and the enraged growls coming from inside it behind.

**Short chapter for waiting for so long, but hey, a chapter is a chapter! Anyway, mention to me if Raven and Beastboy's trick really tricked you. That's why I took so long to update, I was trying to come up with something for this chapter. Anyways, tell me what ya'll think so far!**


	8. Sulrong's Lair

Beastboy's POV

Beastboy turned into a bloodhound and started his search. He felt like something was wrong and went to find out what it was. He knew Sulrong would find some way out of Talon Point where he'd been imprisoned, but he hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. He bounded up to Talon Point anyway. When he arrived, the entrance into the little cavern inside Talon Point was empty. No rocks. No boulders. Everything that blocked the exit was scattered to the sides, like a baby throwing toys around. He turned tail and fled, he had to warn his cru-er-friend. Then a scent hit his nose. It smelled like hair gel, cybernetic electricity, and purfume.

"Oh great... Not this again!" Beastboy complained to himself then followed the scents. They didn't lead to Raven and his cave, so he silently prayed she was fine. The scents eventually disapeared into a big crack in a mountain that he nor Raven had yet seen. For a small crack, it could lead to somewhere huge. Beastboy took a step closer towards the entrace, then stopped.

"No, going in there could be bad. I should tell Raven first." he whispered. "I'm getting a bad feeling about this cave.. very bad feelings." Beastboy continued to talk to himself. He turned around to head back to his own cave, but he didn't know something. Where he was.

"Ummm... where am I?" Beastboy whimpered.

"In Sulrong's territory." Robin's voice said behind Beastboy, who wimped around at the sight of his former leader. But something was different. His eyes... were normal? Not green?

"R-Robin!?"

"Yes, Beastboy. It's me. Not Sulrong's slave Robin." Robin said and looked around as if to see if someone else was there. "Look, you shouldn't be here. Where's Raven?"

"At our cave."

"I see. I hope you guys aren't hurt."

"Whats in the crack there?"

"Thats the entrance to Sulrong's Cave, and I don't think he'd want to see anyone right now. That's the only reason he isn't controlling anyone right now."

"Dude, that means you guys can get out and go!"

"If we try, Sulrong is just going to take us over again, then he could use us while we're in your own cave." Robin paused. "He has eyes and ears everywhere. He could be listening to us right now and we wouldn't know it. If you guys really think you could take him on alone, then I can tell you where a secret entrance is." Robin pointed at some jagged rocks coming from the side of the cave. "Behind there, you can find a hole that leads to Sulrongs lair. But remember, that path isn't direct. It's an entrance to everywhere in the cave." Robin explained.

"Robin? To who are you-" Starfire's voice said as she floated out of the crack. "Friend Beastboy, where is friend Raven? Is she harmed?" Starfire came with a flood of questions. She would've asked something else if not for Sulrong speaking.

"Starfire! Robin! I command that the two of you come into the main chamber this instant!" luckly his voice was distant, meaning he might not know that Beastboy was there. Robin leaned towards Beastboy one more time.

"If you're looking for the mountain you and Raven fought Sulrong last night, it's that way." Robin point north before following Starfire into the small entrance.

Raven's POV

What was taking Beastboy so long? It had been about four hours and he still hasn't showed up anywhere! He always checked in every hour to let Raven he was fine. It was then a green horse ran up to Raven, and she knew Beastboy had something important to report.

"Duuuude I found Sulrong's cave!" Beastboy yelled.

"His cave? Where?" Raven asked.

"It was... this way." Beastboy said, gasping for breath. He must have been running for a long time. "So, are we gonna kick Sulrong's butt soon?"

"As much as I would love too, we aren't close to ready yet. He'd kill us before we could blink." Raven said, and looked in the direction Beastboy said Sulrong's cave was placed. "But we can train to get ready.

It had been hours and hours on end and Raven and Beastboy and been training together to get ready for Sulrong. As tired they might have been, they had to be ready for him to launch any other attacks.

"I think we've trained long enough. Let's go back to the cave." Beastboy said as they crossed a fallen tree that was over a waterfall. The rushing water underneath looked cold, and from the hight they were at, it could be a lethal fall. But the waterfall behind them made this look like something from a romance novel, being the place the boy and the girl get all mushy and tell their love how they feel. Raven blushed at the thought, for she was next to her crush.

"Hey, look at the full moon!" Beastboy said as he pointed at the glowing disk rising from who knows where. The light the moon shed on the land made everything look beautiful, turning everything's color to silver. They had a view of the whole woods from here, not a single building in sight. Raven saw something on Beastboy's cheeks, and noticed he was blushing. But why?

**Why do you guys think? Why is Beastboy blushing? Why would Sulrong make his "lair" so close to Raven and Beastboy's hideout? AND WHY DID I MENTION ROMANCE? Stay tuned to find out after the break! *advertisments play* Ok but seriously I'll be making the next chapter right after I put this on. Same old, tell me how you think I'm doing so far.**


	9. Midnight Bridge

"Dude, why are you blushing?" Beastboy broke the silence while they stared at the moon. In the corner of her eye, Raven saw Beastboy look at her.

"Why are you?" Raven reflected the question back at Beastboy.

"Um.. You want to know?" to Raven's surprise, he didn't mention he asked her first. Instead, he leaned closer to her until their noses a few inches apart.

"Why are you getting so close-"

"Because I have an answer." Beastboy kept going.

Beastboy's POV

_'WHAT AM I DOING?!' _Beastboy screamed in his head. He could't control what he was doing, even though he knew he should stop right now. But it's too late, Raven was wondering what was going on, and this night would effect their friendship forever, make it better or worse. Beastboy hoped better. He knew worse. There was no way, no shape, no how, that Raven felt the same way that he did for her._ 'Beastboy, stop talking! Raven must hate me now!'_ Beastboy's mental rant kept up. When he stopped concentrating on arguing with himself, he saw Raven blushing crazly. What did he say?

"I-i... um.." Raven stummbled on every word that left her lips. Without thinking, Beastboy shoved his lips against hers.

Raven's POV

Beastboy said he loved her, which made her blush like crazy. And to top it off, he was kissing her. She loved him, but she didn't expect Beastboy to feel the same. But here they were, kissing during the full moon on a fallen tree bridge. Finally, Raven closed her eyes and went with the kiss. Then Beastboy parted, and looked at Raven.

"Look Rae, I really, really, love you." Beastboy admitted.

"Beastboy?"

"Ya?" Beastboy said, nerves showing in his voice.

"I love you too." Raven said. Now she knew, they were more than friends. She didn't want them to get closer than friends because it might get in the way of what they were here for, but she loved him. And he loved her.

**Short chapter, and I feel ambarased. I'm not good at making romantic chapters, let alone romantic sceens. Although, this is way more better than my first story. Sorry for making you all wait so long, I just summer school so I don't get time to work on my stories. I know that's a bad exuse, but you get my point.**


	10. Game Over?

Ever since the incedent on what they called "Midnight Bridge", Raven and Beastboy seemed to be close at all times. According to the infomation that Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg gave them on Sulrong's cave, they were making a plan to attack and defeat Sulrong. They mapped out almost all of the forest, and were finally getting to attacking Sulrong to free their friends. They made a trail to Sulrong's cave so they wouldn't loose it. Talon Point was useful on getting a good view of the place without having to fly. But today was the day, the day they would set off on part one of the plan to save their friends and bring this cold-hearted villian to justice.

"Remember what to do?" Raven whispered.

"Ya. Wish me luck." Beastboy whispered back. He gave her a peck on the cheek and turned into a mouse. He scampered across the clearing to the nearest crack, and slipped in. He turned around to check behind him to make sure no one saw him, Raven being an acception, and went foward.

**Beastboy's POV:**

The deeper I went into this little tunnel, the darker and smaller it got. Finally, there was light, and I crawled out to see the advice given to me and Raven was not wrong. I was now in Sulrong's Lair, and I needed go left to get into the vents of the cave._ 'Although,'_ Beastboy though suddenly, _'Why does a cave need vents?'_ Beastboy dismissed the thought and continued onward on his journey. He slipped into the metal vent, and turned back into a human once he was sure he was out of sight.

"Ok Beastboy, you made it this far. You can't turn back now!" Beastboy whispered to himself. He pulled a map out of his belt and inspected it. "Ok, over here!" Beastboy said and went over to a power generator he could reach through the vent bars. He opened a panel and slipped a metal disk into it. Words popped up on it saying "1/4 bombs placed". Beastboy backed up and contnued. He needed to place the other three.

**Raven's POV:**

I flew into the opening Starfire told me about. Once I got in, I had to wait for Beastboy's signal to tell me he placed all four bombs so I could start my part: Setting them off. If we blew up the vents, which were also a secret escape way incase of emergency, then most of the cave would blow with it. In the corner of her eye, I saw Sulrong crossing infront of me. I prayed he wouldn't look to his right and up to see me standing next to a wall.

"I feel a presence here..." Sulrong said and stopped walking.

_'Just my luck...'_ Raven thought. Sulrong looked to his left first, then to his right. But he didn't look up either way. He shrugged, and continued on his way. Raven let out a silent sigh of releif and looked for something to hide behind. Raven remembered one of the bombs was to be placed next her when she saw a generator next her. Raven looked down and saw a vent opening. When Beastboy came, he'd give her the bomb and she'd place it. Speaking of the green boy, she heard him coming through the noises coming from the vent. Raven waited in front of the iron bars until the fimiliar green Titan came into sight.

"Hey Rae!" Beastboy whispered. He handed out the bomb to Raven who took it and walked over to the generator. She opened the panel and placed the bomb inside. Big red words said "3/4 bombs placed". Raven turned and gave Beastboy a thumbs up to signal that he keep going.

**Beastboy's POV:**

I snuck through towards the last part of the vent. One more bomb, then he'd go back to the begining and wait in the bushes outside the cave. The bombs automaticly updated on how many were placed, so Raven would know when to set them off. He reached out for the last panel that required him to reach to a little latch that was a few feet infront of him. Beastboy opened the panel and got ready to place the bomb inside when a black gloved hand grabbed his and yanked down. The vent was unable to take the strength and broke, making Beastboy fall out and land on hard stone ground. He looked up to see Sulrong glaring daggers into him.

"Game over." He said icely. Terror shot through Beastboy's veins and Sulrong reached for something in his pocket.

**Raven's POV:**

Raven waited patiently for the bomb to say all the bombs had been placed when something felt horribly wrong. Raven felt like something bad was happening. Without thinking, Raven headed towards the source of this horrid feeling. Raven used her power to snap off the vent bars and flew in. She crawled over to the bad feeling, which seemed to get worse and worse by the second. Raven went on until the vent was broken by what seemed someone pushing into until it broke. Beastboy himself wasn't strong enough to break it on his own. He'd need a stronger form to break it, and they were all too big to fit in a vent. Raven looked across to see the bomb unplaced, and the source of this feeling down below. Did it break when Beastboy was placing the bomb and he fell? No, something else was here. Then Raven's blood turned ice cold. _'Sulrong!'_ Anger filled Raven and she flew down to see Sulrong holding a limp Beastboy. Sulrong looked up and saw Raven. In the blink of an eye, he and Beastboy were gone in a flash of blue mist. Raven saw the bomb was on the ground forgoten about. Raven levitated it to the panel and put it in. Raven took out the bomb controls and knew she had to continue with the plan. It could be the only way to save Beastboy. She pushed down on a red button. "Time to blow..." Raven whispered under her breath.


	11. Titans Unite!

**Raven's POV:**

The first blow could be heard from far away. I smelled smoke and knew the bombs were doing their job. I looked to my side and saw the bomb getting ready to go off. I flew as far away I could, seeing as this was a hallway. It went off, but I luckly got far enough to not get hurt by it. I looked back and all I saw was something that looked like it used to be a hallway. There was bits of rock and metal everywhere, and smoke rose up from the ground. The walls were blown back to make it look like the Hulk used them as punching bags. Finally the smoke cleared and the rest of the hallway was an entrance to what seemed to be a dining room. I looked to the other way of the hallway and saw it lead to a weapon room. I flew towards the weapon room to see if it lead anywhere, but it did not. I turned and flew as fast as I could to the dining room and saw several other doors. I didn't know what door lead to what, so I guessed and went to the one on the far left. I opened it, but it led to a huge closet.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire's voice said behind me. I turned around to see Starfire hovering above the ground. "Raven! It is a pleasure to see you, friend! But, why are you here and where is friend Beastboy?"

"We were here to defeat Sulrong and save you guys, but Beastboy was captured. I need to find him." Raven said more seriously than ever. Noticeing Raven's peculiar seriousness, Starfire pointed to a hallway I didn't notice before. "I believe I saw Sulrong running that way." I made a dash for the hallway when I heard Starfire's voice yell behind me. "I wish the best of luck on you friend!"

As I flew down the hall, I was unaware of passing Robin and Cyborg who must have heard Starfire's yelling.

"Raven?" I heard Cybrog say after I passed him. I stopped after a few seconds upon hearing the words and looked back. Sure enough, Cyborg and Robin were running to catch up.

"Raven, are you looking for Sulrong?" Robin said when he there.

"Yes." I replied. "Why? Have you seen him?" I asked, suddenly dieing for answers.

"Acually, ya. Just a minute ago I saw him with Beastboy hung over his shoulder. He was heading for the East Wing when I saw him." Cyborg said.

"And we're in the West wing." Robin said sadly.

"What?! Dang it, I need to hurry!" I said impatiently.

"We can lead you to him, if you'd like. But we have to go now or he might choose somewhere else to go." Robin said and beconed for me to follow.

It felt like hours even though it was just a minute. Robin and Cyborg guided me through to the East wing with ease. I guessed it was because they were like slaves to Sulrong and had to learn where everything was. I saw Robin and Cyborg and Robin stop suddenly, making me almost crash into them. I saw the shadow of Sulrong holding what looked like a dagger. He lifted it up, and got ready to crash it down on whatever was underneath it. I dared to look and saw Beastboy knocked out on the ground. The dagger was aimed for his chest, his heart. Rage filled me from the ends of my hair to the tips of my toes.

"NO!" I yelled, startling Sulrong. I used my powers to surround the dagger in a black coat of magic and lift it from his hands. I shot out of cover and levitated the dagger to my hand and grabbed it.

"What? How did you get here?" Sulrong spat the question at me. I didn't flinch though, I wasn't scared. Sulrong looked behind me and anger filled his eyes. "You led her here, didn't you?" He asked, fires of anger burning in his eyes.

"Yes Sulrong. We did." Robin said, his bravery returning to him all at once. He stood up bravely and Cyborg followed his steps. Starfire flew from the other corner of the door way. She too was displaying a lot of bravery towards Sulrong. A growl formed deep in Sulrong's throat, seeming to shake all of Earth at once. A little fear stirred in my gut, but I ignored it. Not to my surprise Sulrong teleported away, leaving Beastboy to be the Titans' problem. Raven hovered over to Beastboy and healed any wouds on him. He woke up a momment later.

"Wah... what happened?" He asked. "I'm I dead?"

"You gave a good shot, I'll tell you that much." Raven replied. She gave him her hand to help him up, which was gratefully accepted.

"Ok Titans," Robin started. Everyone turned to him to hear what he had to say. "We need to finish off Sulrong oncce and for all. Raven, Beastboy, we'll lead you to where he went. Knowing him, he must have gone to the top of the cave. Let's-"

"Uh... hate to be the barer of bad news, but no one knows where the top is. We're not allowed up there so he never showed us." Cyborg interupted.

"Then we'll have to look for the top. Titans, go!" Robin finished. All of the Titans looked around in unfimiliar places, until I found something that led up.

"Guys! I think I found it!" I yelled. The others appeared at my side in a matter of seconds.

"I never knew this was here..." I heard Cyborg whisper under his breath.

"No one's ever seen this before, so it must be it. Let's go!" Robin said, and took lead. But he had the same expression on his face that everyone shared: Knowing we might not come back. This was the last battle we'd have against Sulrong, and either the Titans or Sulrong would come out again.

**My hands hurt. I don't know why, they just hurt. Also, check out my poll please! I forgot to mention my poll in the last chapter. The poll is for which story should I focus on. Also, only one or two chapters left.**


	12. Boss Level

Traveling up fleets of stairs, the Titans chased up to where Sulrong was thought to be awaiting them. Before the Titans knew it, they were at the very top. They seemed to be on a tower of some sort. Starfire floated over the the sides of what seemed to be cliffs and gave a terrified shriek.

"Starfire? What's worng?" Robin asked worriedly.

"I do not think we are Earth anymore..." Starfire replied, her voice dragging down with worry. Raven walked over to see what Starfire was talking about and nearly gave out a surprised "whoa!". Over the cliff sides seemed to be an endless pit, crowded with purple mist. The platform was surrounded by this kind of edge, and all of the Titans wondered about what they had just gotten themselves into.

"Welcome, Titans." Sulrong said from everywhere, yet nowhere all at the same time. His voice echoed off of the air itself, making him sound like he was next to them yet miles away.

"Where are ya, you masked creep? Show yourself already!" Beastboy yelled.

"Very well." Sulrong said, and appeared in a blue flash in front of the Titans. "Fun fact, you all just broke the rules of universe travel. Welcome to my life!"

"Broke the rules of universe travel? What are you taling about?" Robin questioned.

"I'm saying you just ripped the fabric of time and space, completely unaware of it. You froze the Earth by coming in here. You walked right into my own thread of space."

"We went through a portal?" Cyborg said.

"Yes, you did." Sulrong said matter of factly and paused. "And now you're going to die." His voice became deeper and he started rising from the ground. "In fact, I am God here."

"God or not, you're still a criminal! And you're gonna pay for your crimes!" Robin said, his courage fully recovered. He pulled out his bo-staff and got in his fighting position. Cyborg opened up his sonic cannon, and Starfire's eyes glowed with the fimiliar starbolt green. Beastboy turned into a Trex, and Raven had black balls of magic formed around her hands. Sulrong had a blue glow outlining him, making his black leather armor shine beautifully.

Robin charged onwards, his staff pointed straight at Sulrong. Sulrong lifted his hand, the blue glow getting stronger, and blue surrounded Robin's bo-staff. Sulrong raised his hand above his head, and Robin's staff immdiatly flew into the air. Sulrong crashed his arm down, forcing the staff with it. The staff wacked Robin right in the head, pushing him to the ground. Cyborg and Starfire fired at Sulrong's chest at the same time. Sulrong noticed this, and flashed blue two times before dissappearing. In a blue flash, he was right behind Cyborg. Using his flying height advantage, Sulrong kicked Cyborg into Robin. Starfire grew green starbolts in her hands and rapidly shot them at Sulrong from behind. Sulrong heard that rapid fire but didn't react on time, and flung out of the air and crashed on the ground. Sulrong got back up a few seconds after the crash, and went back into the air. Spotting Starfire, he pointed his arm at her with his hand open, and a blue fireball began to form. Once it fully formed, he shot it. Starfire shot a starbolt at the firebolt (bolt here, bolt there, bolts are freaking everywhere), and they collided in a mild blue and green explosion. Both had more ready, and rapid fire met rapid fire. It kept ending in the mild collision until Sulrong shot quicker, thus overpowering the not-as-numerous starbolts. A firebolt hit Starfire's torso, and she fell to the ground. Sulrong was about to finish her off, but Raven flew to Starfire's defense and made a barrier around them. Beastboy leaped infront of the shield and turned into a python. Sulrong shot as many firebolts at Beastboy as he could, but Beastboy leaped into the air and landed and managed to dodge them. He landed a bit on Sulrongs' eyehole area. Beastboy pulled his head back and something popped off. Beastboy, taken aback by the sudden loss of a grip, fell to the ground and turned back into a human. Something landed in his lap. He looked down and saw Sulrong's mask in his hands. He looked up to Sulrong who looked shocked. The Titans, all on their feet, looked at Sulrongs' true face.

He had black hair with a few streaks of neon blue and neon green in it. His eyes were the same shade of green Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire had when they were under his thumb, so to speak, and his skin was pale (probably from being under that mask all the time).

Sulrong look of shock started to desolve because of fury. But instead of trying to get the mask back or try to kill the Titans again, Sulrong started to form a blue ball around him. His shape could still be seen as a black figure. The power ball started to create a force that was slowly starting to push the Titans back. The force grew stronger, and soon the Titans were a few meters away from where they were standing before.

Meanwhile, Sulrongs' black figure was starting to change. He started to grow huge draconic wings, and a long, muscular tail started to form. The tail topped off with a few spikes at the end, and the wings had little spikes at the end of each wing point. The wings had two claws at the area the wings' boning met. His neck started to grow longer. He head started to take a new shape. He grew a long snout with a nose spike. Sharp fangs stuck out from under his lips. On the top of his head, two sharp horns started to grow out and curve in front of him like a ram horns. His arms and legs grown longer and more muscular. His hands and feet became bigger and his fingers and toes turned into nightmare sharp claws. Long spines grew out of his back and neck. Sulrong landed his mighty paws onto the ground, and the blue ball started to desolve.

Once the ball was all gone, the Titans could see Sulrongs' color. He was mainly black with his ram horns being neon blue. His wing membrane was neon blue. His eyes were glowing dots of neon green. His nose horn was neon blue. The top part of him was neon blue and spread over to the tip of his tail. His paws were neon green.

"This guy is a neon freak..." Beastboy spoke softly, barely even audioble. Sulrong let out a fearsome roar and took a swipe at Cyborg. Cyborg almost dodged, but he didn't calculate how far to jump back for the long claws. The claw tip ran into his stomach, and left a mark. Luckly, it wasn't deep enough to cause very serious damage. Robin got his bo-staff ready, and lept onto Sulrong's huge tail. Robin stuck his bo-staff into a dip in between Sulrong's scales to keep hold. Robin got one of his explosive disks and threw and few behind his wing area. Robin went behind one of Sulrong's spines as the explosion made Sulrong stumble. Sulrong let out a furious roar and stomped his tail to the ground. The force almost flung Robin off, but he held onto his bo-staff to stay on. The staff nearly broke from Robin's sudden weight, but stayed. Robin landed back behind the same spine he used as a defense, and quickly got his bo-staff out from between the scales. Robin ran up to Sulrong's neck and stuck the staff there, except this time in the base of a spine. Robin retreived more explosive disks and threw them all over Sulrong's back. Once the blew, Robin, once again, was nearly thrown off. He held onto the staff and managed to stay on once more. Robin retreived his staff and climbed up Sulrong's neck, using the spines on Sulrong's neck to hold onto the neck and get to the back of the head. Sulrong shook his head around violently, and Robin hund onto one of Sulrongs' horns. Sulrong was too strong, and Robin's grip eventually started slipping, and Robin was flung off and landed on the ground.

Starfire rose into the air and prepared to shoot rapid fire down Sulrong's neck and back. Starfire succeeded, and Sulrong fell on his belly for a momment. Sulrong got back on his feet and opened his gigantic wings. He flapped them and rose to the air. He opened his mouth and a green gas started to come out. Then there was a little spark, and then Sulrong was raining a line of hot blue fire down on the Titans. Starfire met the challange with a line of starbolts. Raven helped by shooting a black line at the fire, and Cyborg joined in with a big sonic blast. The Titans efforts overpowered Sulrong's fire, and Sulrong was hit with the Titans firepower along with his own. Sulrong crashed to the ground, causing the ground to tremor. Sulrong leaped back into action and smashed his paws down on the three Titans. Sulrong looked triumptly at his paw. Robin and Beastboy stared shooked. Then a black blast boomed under Sulrong's paw, making him take it away in pain. Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg were saved from a black force field. All three ran in different dirrections in an attempt to destract Sulrong, and succeed. Sulrong furiously tried to shoot them down with lines of fire, but kept missing.

"Beastboy, think you can give me a speed boost?" Robin asked Beastboy, who nodded. Beastboy turned into a horse and Robin got on his back. Beastboy began running into the heat of the battle and Robin stood on Beastboy's back, getting his grappling hook ready. Beastboy lept into the air and Robin shot the grappling hook. It landed right on one of Sulrong's head horns, and Robin jumped off. Robin flung onto the horn and retreived the grappling hook. Robin quickly climbed up the horn and onto Sulrong's head, and got another exploding disk. Robin got his bo-staff and dented one of Sulrong's scales, and put the disk into the dent. Fit like a glove. Robin put his staff away and jumped down. The disk blew up, and the force smashed Sulrong's head into the ground. Sulrong was stunned, and the Titans had their chance to act. Beastboy turned into a falcon and dived at Sulrong. At the last second, Beastboy turned into a T-rex and smashed down on Sulrong's head at the same diving speed. Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg all shot whatever they could in a line at Sulrong, and Robin threw disks into the lines of fire. Sulrong lept back into action with a roar, and swept his paws at the Titans. Instead of going on with this attack like the Titans though, Sulrong stopped and stared Starfire in the eyes.

Sulrong's eyes started to glow a fimiliar green. Starfire's eyes started to turn that color, and the Titans knew Sulrong was trying to take over her mind.

"Starfire, block him out!" Robin yelled, helpless to stop what was happening. Soon the green took over, and Starfire turned. She shot a line of starbolts at the Titans by Sulrong's command, and Raven made a shield around her friends to protect them. Starfire shot his fire to mix with the starbolts making the power stronger, and Raven was straining herself to keep the shield stong enough to not break. Cyborg noticed Raven's pain and got out of cover to shoot his sonic cannon into the blaze of fire and starbolts. Beastboy turned into a leopard and leaped onto Sulrong's tail. He ran up Sulrong's back and over to the back his Sulrong's head. He turned into a lion and chomped down on Sulrong's neck. This managed to make Sulrong stop and shake his head in hopes of getting Beastboy off, who only bit harder. Starfire's bolts were met by Cyborg's sonic blasts, ending in little explosions of blue and green, similar to when Sulrong and Starfire's bolts hit. Raven changed the shield into blasts of black magic hitting the starbolts that came to challange them. The mild explosions became less mild, and more darker, more black. Robin lept onto Sulrong and stabbed him with a sharp end of his staff. Sulrong let out a roar, but made it different. Raven felt something in her though, something was different about this particular roar. But what was it?

_'Think back Raven! What could it be?'_

**Wrap that up and give it to a child on Christmas, because I'm cliff-hanging ya'll. I like how this chapter came out to be honest. So, what kind of roar do you think it is that feels fimiliar to Raven? Whoever gets it right will be mentioned in the next chapter, so stay tuned!**


	13. Dragon Fight

**Sadly, no one got the guess right. So no one will be mentioned. Let's continue, shall we?**

Raven though brought back everything she could remember about Sulrong.

_'He's a criminal... He keeps trying to kill us... He mind controls people with a spell... wait. Mind Control! That roar... feels like that spell's effect! Is he...?'_ Raven couldn't finish that thought, because the roar's finiliar feeling started to make Raven hurt. She protected herself from the mind ripping effects by making a shield, of which Beastboy was close enough to take advantage of. As for the other 3 Titans... they were too close to Sulrong to get to the shield on time. Once again, Raven felt herself falling asleep from the force that was shattering the black barrier. But this time, she was stonger than before. She and Beastboy kept their eyes open no matter how hard this force got. To their relief, Sulrong's roar was over. Raven looked out from behind the shield only to snap her head back. Robin's bo-staff nearly stabbed her in the eye. Speaking of Robin, his eyes were glowing the evil green they had been before. The shield Raven made shattered in seconds because of a starbolt and sonic blast hitting it. The sudden shatter made Beastboy jump a little. Raven made a black coating around the mind controlled Titans and held them into the air.

"Dudes, snap out of it!" Beastboy yelled, pointlessly flapping his arms around. All Beastboy got in reply was a snarl from Sulrong.

"You seriously think telling them to snap out of it will help? Think again, idiot!"

"Dude. I'm NOT an idiot!" Beastboy yelled back.

"Then prove it. Prove it, by managing to defeat me!" Sulrong said, really starting to annoy Beastboy to the point of him turning into The Beast. But not even The Beast could seem to stand up to him. The Beast wouldn't even come out! Beastboy tried to get as mad as he could, but nothing happened. "Remember? I am God here! I made it so you can transform into this beast thing here! With your most powerful form gone, what will you do now, weakling?"

"Beastboy," Raven said "You can turn into any animal form you see, right? Whether it's an alien animal or not?"

"Yes. I can. Why?" Beastboy said, trying to calm down at the sight of Raven.

"Then why don't you fight fire with fire? Everything we've done so far has had little to no effect on him!" Raven said, trying to silently get a point accross to Beastboy. She couldn't dirrectly tell him what she was thinking, because Sulrong was listening to every word they said.

"Fight fire with fire? Wouldn't that just make more fire?" Beastboy said. Then what she was trying to get accross got to him. "Oh wait! I know what you mean! Lets hope this works..."

Beastboy took a good look at Sulrongs' form, then did what he did best. He changed. Wings grew out, then a tail, then a long neck, tall legs, ect. Sulrong stared in disbelief. Beastboy and Sulrong were now evenly matched, body shape wise.

"Dragon fight." Raven said, knowing this would be interesting. Keeping the Titans in their place, Raven flew over to see how this battle between dragon and dragon would go. They were both in the same form with the same abilities, but one was like a God and had more experience with the form. However, Beastboy had more experience in battle than Sulrong, and he wasn't as injured. _'Come on, Beastboy! You can do it!'_

Sulrong started with a blast of fire at Beastboy's wings, which Beastboy just jumped to the side. Beastboy made a lung towards Sulrong, aiming to claw his wings. Sulrong flapped his wings and hit Beastboy in the face with one. The impact shoved Beastboy back, so no hit could be made. Sulrong took to the skies, shortly followed by Beastboy. Beastboy shot fire at Sulrong, and hit his tail tip. Sulrong suddenly dropped down and hit Beastboy who was right under him. The two fought while in falling to the ground at an alarming speed. Beastboy bit into the neck. Sulrong bit into Beastboy's in return. The two released eachother at the same time and kept swipping at eachother's faces with their overly big paws. Beastboy's claws raked across Sulrong's muzzel, and Sulrong landed a blow on Beastboy's nose. The two crashed into the ground, only to shoot back into the air a second after. Beastboy shot fire at Sulrong's back, and Sulrong roared in pain. Sulrong turned back to shoot a revenge shot, and scored Beastboy on the front right leg. Beastboy couldn't bare the pain and roared in pain. Sulrong went higher and dived towards Beastboy. Beastboy noticed this, and took his uninjured front leg and wacked Sulrong away. Sulrong, hit hard in the face, crashed into the ground ans skidded over the cliff. Beastboy landed, careful not to use his burned leg. Sulrong seemed to be gone. He hadn't come back up yet. Curious, Beastboy slowly started to walk over to the cliff. Once he got to the cliff, he looked over to see if he could spot Sulrong. All he could see was the mist. Suddenly, two black dragon arms stabbed into Beastboy's cheeks and pushed him down and over the cliffside. Raven stared in horror. She flew over to the edge Beastboy had been taken from and tried to spot him. The mist started to dispell, and Raven could finally see what Sulrong and Beastboy were doing. She could also see what was on the ground underneath the platform.

Beastboy, still shocked from the sudden action of Sulrong, couldn't do anything againt the rapidly clawing Sulrong. Beastboy looked down and saw the ground. Sharp rocks stabbed out from the stone ground, and were pretty much leathal to the two falling dragons. Beastboy remember he could just fly away, but Sulrong would just follow. Beastboy got out of Sulrong's grip and started flying upwards. But Beastboy wasn't going up. He was going down!

"W-what!?" Beastboy yelled in fear. He looked at his wings and saw a huge hole in his left one. He looked down to see Sulrong looking triumpantly, as a little smoke left his jaw.

"Going somewhere? Well, too bad! I burnt a hole in your wing!" Sulrong said, and opend his own wings and started fly away. Beastboy snapped his tail to push himself to the flying away Sulrong. Once the two started passing eachother, Beastboy hooked his claws into Sulrong's back. Sulrong turned his head to see Beastboy riding him back up. Sulrong tried to shake Beastboy off, and almost succeeded. Beastboy saw that he was about to fling off, and bit into Sulrong's right wing. Beastboy let go of Sulrong's back and hooked his claws into the same wing. The force Sulrong was flying in slowly kept pushing Beastboy down, but his teeth and claws stayed where they were. This left huge rips and tears in Sulrong's wing. The rips were big enough to make Sulrong unable to fly. Beastboy finally reached the end of Sulrong's wing and there was nothing left to hold on to. Soon enough, Sulrong started plummeting down with Beastboy. Sulrong rapidly flapped his wings around, but it did no good.

"Going somewhere? Well, too bad! I've torn apart your wing!" Beastboy said, copying what Sulrong had said before.

"Too bad to both of us! We're falling to our deaths, idiot! We're both gonna die!" Sulrong pointed out. Beastboy looked to see the sharp rocks that would cause his end and then looked back at Sulrong.

"At least I'll die a proud hero." Beastboy said. Surlong looked kinda shocked at Beastboy talking back to him. Beastboy closed his eyes. He awaited the sharp stabbing in his back to end him, but no such pain came. Beastboy didn't feel any pain for a minute or so, and opened his eyes curiously. He saw himself and Sulrong covered in black. Beastboy looked up and saw Raven floating a little away from the cliffside. She saved both of their lives! They were being lifted up, and both were put onto the platform ground. Beastboy's black coating dissappeared, but Sulrong we lifted into the air once again. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were no longer in mind control, and were aiming any fire power they had at Sulrong.

"Turn back into a human now!" Robin said. To everyone's surprise, Sulrong obeyed and in a neon green flash, he was his human self, wearing the black leather armor. The mask was somehow on again. "Now, what gave you this power?" Robin asked the criminal.

"I-it's.. it's t-the leather suit. It h-has magical p-properties in it. It g-gives the wearer the ability t-to anything they w-want." Sulrong studdered painfully. "I-if I took it off, I would n-no longer be able to do what I did before."

"Using the magical properties in that suit, you created this world? What would happen here if you took the suit off?" Cyborg asked.

"This place would be destroyed, along with anything living in it." Sulrong answred, his painful stuttering clearly gone.

"Then we need to get out of here and have you take the suit off." Robin said.

"I hate to interrupt, but how are we going to do the leaving?" Starfire said.

"I can make a doorway out." Sulrong said. A green flash appeared on the ground underneath him, and a door grew out. Robin opened the door, and it led right to a cave. Beastboy, now in his normal form, looked at the cave the portal led to.

"Hey, Rae! It's the cave we stayed in! We can get what we have there and go back to Titans Tower!" Beastboy said. Raven threw Sulrong through the door, and he landed in the cave's entrance.

"Just testing." Raven said. As soon as all of the Titans had gone through the portal, it dissappeared in a flash of blue. Sulrong looked inside the cave Raven and Beastboy were staying in.

"You two were staying here? You were closer than I though." Sulrong said, and took off his mask. The Titans looked around blankly.

"So.. uh... where do we go from here?" Cyborg said. Cybord sneaking a peek inside the cave Raven and Beastboy called home. "Also, nice setup you have here! I'd live here if Titans Tower wasn't an option."

"Thanks!" Beastboy and Raven said at the same time.

"Jinx." Beastboy said. Raven playfully rolled her eyes and gave Beastboy a peck on the cheek. The Titans and Sulrong saw it. While Sulrong was just plain confused, the Titans looked happy to see the two together.

"Are you two doing the dating? I'm so happy for you two!" Starfire exclaimed, and bounced around happily. Cyborg looked at Beastboy proudly, like a father would look at his child when they did something amazing. Robin smiled, and nodded. Sulrong just had a 'WTF Is happening here?!' expression on his face, but it withered away to a happy smirk.

"Congratulations...?" Sulrong said, clearly unsure of what to say in this situation.

"I hate to break up happy things and all, but how do we get out of here?" Cybord said.

"Huh? Oh right! This way!" Beastboy said. Beastboy and Raven led the Titans and Sulrong back to Jump City.

_**Time Skip**_

A police officer handed the leather armor to Robin.

"Here you go, sir. The prisoner Sulrong told me to give this to you."

"Sulrong said to? I thought he'd keep it." Robin said, confused. He took the armor anyways.

"Um, that's not all. He also told me to give you this letter." The police officer said, and handed it to Robin. After Robin took the letter, he said goodbye, and went back to his duties.

"Ok, lets read what Sulrong sent us." Robin said. He opened the letter, and all of the Titans read what it said.

_'Dear Titans,_

_I know it seems weird that I'm send you a letter and my armor even though we had quite a battle. I just wanted to explain why I'm sending you the armor. I messed up. After I found out what that armor did, I lost control of myself. That, however, is no excuse for what I did. Do not feel bad for me, I don't deserve remorse. I'm sending you the suit so it can be in good hands. Make sure no one evil gets it again, or else hell will break loose once again. All I ask is that you take the suit and keep it safe. Use it if you want, I really don't care. But I must say, thank you for saving me from myself. You all really are heros. So, again, thank you. Farewell._

_Sulrong_

**Thank you to those who read this story, and I hope you all enjoyed it! I figured out how to get in a writing mood, so stories will progress faster (hopefully!) So, farewell, and have a good day!**


End file.
